


Magnetism

by tomgaryens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 21 year old Tom, 35 year old Harry, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Escort Tom, M/M, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, No Ginny Bashing, POV Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Slight Hinny just for plot device, The focus will still be on Tomarry, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Young Tom Riddle, no threesomes, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomgaryens/pseuds/tomgaryens
Summary: When Harry Potter, a retired Quidditch player suspected that his fiancee might be cheating on him, he hired Tom Riddle, a high-class escort to test her faithfulness. Unbeknownst to Harry, Tom had his own hidden agenda. A Non-Magical AU inspired by the movie Chloe (2009).(On hold, till the author is done with the final project).
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	Magnetism

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Did my first Tomarry fic in event of Tom's birthday, December 31st 2019. This is inspired by the movie Chloe (2009). It's always been my favorite and when I rewatched it recently I couldn't stop thinking about Tomarry. I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> This is some sort of Non-Magical AU so I assumed that they just do the non-magical kind of Quidditch.

**Tom’s POV**

I’ve always known that I could be very persuasive.

I mean, how could I not be, when humans are such predictable creatures.

They come in many shapes and sizes, but when it comes to getting my job done; it’s always boiled down into one single thing: being listened.

People like to be understood, validated, loved even.

And I was very good at it. I was patient. I was sympathetic. I was kind. They all loved me for it.

Adored me.

Worshipped me.

Those were the things I repeat to myself each time I go to sleep.

Because nowadays people would pay a fortune to pour their hearts out to a stranger.

There was no good or evil. There were only empty stomachs and rents to be paid; and how strong were your determination to be able to afford it.

**End of POV**

*******

Harry James Potter stared out of the huge glass windows of his office. He was 35 and engaged to be married to the love of his life, Ginevra Weasley. They had met as Quidditch players for the Holyhead Harpies around five or six years ago, when he was Captain of the team. He was a big player once, used to be.

Ginny was only 20 when she first met Harry as a junior player. Being a big deal in the field that he was, she started to develop feelings for him.

But an accident that happened two years after that had made him unable to play his favorite sport no longer. At least not as a professional. It had made a lot of people horrified.

Though Harry had downheartedly accepted the fact that his career in Quidditch was over, he later found out that he was welcomed to join the management board.

Being no longer part of the team didn’t make Ginny’s devotion towards him waver. Instead, she was the one who stayed by his side during the hardest time time, showering him with so much affection which sped up his recovery.

Eventually, Harry realized that she might be the one that he’d been looking for all along.

While Harry was forced retire and sat behind a desk, Ginny’s career skyrocketed. She had become very popular, in fact, she was the Captain for the Holyhead Harpies now.

Having to fly all around Europe for the annual World Cup, Harry had sometimes missed the moments where they could just cuddle near the fireplace and drank butterbeer together.

“Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter?” hearing his secretary called his name had interrupted him from his daydream. “Mr. Diggory is here and ready to meet you.”

“Ah, yes. Sorry. Bring him in.”

Cedric Diggory was a tall, extremely handsome young man with broad shoulders and silvery grey eyes. He would be graduated from Hogwarts High School this year and was applying for the Quidditch scholarship program.

Harry had Cedric’s resume and letter of recommendation open in his hands while the younger male fidgeted nervously on a chair before him.

“So you’re in the Hufflepuff Quidditch team?” Harry asked, referring to the dormitory he was sorted into at school.

“Yes,” answered Diggory. “I am also the Quidditch team’s Captain, and a Prefect of my House.”

“And you are also a Slug Club member?” He asked once more, earning a nod from the younger male.

“Professor Slughorn has been very helpful for us, he made sure that our talents would not go to waste. That’s why he’s been directing me towards you, Mr. Potter. He said you were also a favorite student of his, just like your mother before you.”

“Certainly,” Harry responded with a smile. “Well, I find your profile and achievements to be most admirable, Mr. Diggory. Of course we’ll be able to find you a position in our team.”

Cedric jolted up in his chair with happiness and relief. “Thank you, thank you so much, Mr. Potter!”

Harry stood up to give the young man a handshake. “Please send my regards to Professor Slughorn. Tell him he’s welcome to have a free ticket for the upcoming season.”

He watched with a smile as Cedric walked out of his office filled with joy. The young man had reminded him of himself once. Twenty years ago did feel like a really long time.

***

It was nearly the end of the season with Ginny posing as captain, and she would be flying all the way back to England tonight. The Harpies had made it all the way to finals and he figured he’s just gonna throw a surprise party with the Weasleys to celebrate.

As Harry drove home he passed by a huge billboard with Ginny’s face plastered on it. She looked so deviant, with her captain uniform surrounded by her teammates. Though he was obviously proud of her, sometimes he also envied her. It could have been him standing by her side, winning all those matches.

He had opened the Grimmauld Place, decorated the whole place in attempt to show Ginny that it was as special for him and everyone else as it was for her. All of her brothers were to come, her parents, also Hermione who’d be attending with Ron.

“Harry, what time is Ginny gonna be here?” She asked as she helped Kreacher, their butler, serving some drinks to the guests.

“About… now, I suppose,” He answered, checking out the time. “Her flight should have landed like an hour ago. I guess I’ll check up on her, in case she’d want me to pick her up.”

But as Harry was about to shot her a message he got dialed by Ginny.

“Oh, wait a minute. She just called.” He laughed, signing everybody to be quiet before picking it up. “Hi, Honey. Are you on your way home? Would you need me to pick you up or—“

“Harry,” Ginny’s voice sounded restrained. “I don’t think I’d be able to reach home by tonight.”

“But I looked it up, your flight has landed.”

“…I missed it by a couple of minutes, Harry.” She sighed. “I’m so sorry. We’ll talk about it in the morning, okay?”

Harry’s heart was heavy with disappointment as she hung up the phone.

“She’s late,” He told the others, who responded with a series of ‘aww’s. “She wouldn’t be able to make it here by tonight.” He then forced a smile on his face. “But no one said that means we couldn’t hold a party, right?”

***

Harry woke up to the buzzing sound of the hairdryer.

“Good morning,” Ginny greeted, leaning over to kiss him.

“Morning,” He smiled into the kiss. “I’ve missed you. So, do you want to tell me what happened last night?”

“The people on the team asked me to grab some drinks before we went home. We sort of wanted to celebrate for ourselves. Then I realized it was late.”

“So, celebrating it with me and your family was less important to you, then?”

“Harry, I didn’t know that you were also throwing a party over here. I’m sorry.”

“They’ve had months with you, Ginny. While I’ve only had a couple of weeks. I’ve called everyone. Bill, Percy. Even Charlie had come all the way from Romania to see you.”

“Look. I know you’ve worked really hard for that party so I’ll try to make it up. I’ve booked a dinner with Ron and Hermione tonight at The Cauldron’s, okay.”

As Ginny went downstairs to get them breakfast Harry heard her phone vibrated and picked it up. He swiped over the lock screen only to come across a photo of Ginny together with a tall, handsome dark-skinned man. It had also come with a text message.

‘Thank you for last night. I had a great time. -Blaise’

Harry’s heart throbbed with ache. Isn’t this Blaise Zabini, the man who had recently gained popularity for playing as a seeker for the Italian Quidditch team? So Ginny was late for having drinks with him? But the biggest issue he had with all of these was why didn’t she tell him about it? She said she was with her teammates!

If there’s one thing Harry Potter was sure about, was that his fiancee had been lying to him.

***

During the dinner they had with Ron and Hermione he just couldn’t get it out of his mind. It made him lost interest on the food and whatever they were talking about at that moment, and so he excused himself to the bathroom.

When he got there he saw a dark-haired man trying to wipe something which looked like a stain from his sleeve. Even though Harry could not see his face clearly, he could see that he was really well-groomed.

As Harry came out of the cubicle, he found the man still trying to wipe his sleeve with the toilet paper over the sink. He seemed to be in a state of panic, so Harry approached him and handed him over his stain remover pen.

“Here, use this. It’ll come off easier.” He offered kindly.

“Thanks,” The man grabbed the pen off his hand without even looking at him.

It seemed to have done the job because in a moment the man had came over to him as Harry washed his hands.

And then Harry Potter came face to face with the most beautiful man he thought he’d ever seen in life. He was tall, dark haired, and handsome. The shape of his cheekbones and jaw had reminded Harry of those belonged to supermodels. And god, he couldn’t be a day older than 21.

“Thank you,” He said, batting the long eyelashes which framed his misty dark blue eyes. “For the pen, and for your trouble.” He smiled tenderly, which showcased the dimples on his cheeks.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Harry smiled back, receiving his pen from the man. “I’m just glad I could help.”

The other man kept smiling at him. For a moment he was just standing over there doing nothing.

“Wait,” He suddenly halted, when Harry was about to walk out of the bathroom. "You dropped this." He handed him what appeared to be an ornate Snake-shaped brooch made of gold and emerald—the very green shade of Harry’s own eyes—forming like the letter ’S’.

“Oh, it’s not mine.” replied Harry.

“Take it anyway,” He continued to hold it over to him. “It does seem to suit you.”

“I’d have to get back to my friends,” Harry said as he excused himself from the bathroom.


End file.
